Go Fish
by Demonic Dreamer
Summary: Raenef and Eclipse play a game of 'Go Fish'. Yaoi... what else... I needed a break from my other stories... sigh Please review... do it for the demons... if I get enough reviews I'll untie them from my bed... so much for a G rated review...


[Title] Go Fish  
[Words] 681  
[Rating] PG-13… or R… You decide…  
[Author's Note] EclipsexRaenef. Set after the 7th volume. Oh... and I made Raenef very slutty. Teehee 3

Oh. If the formatting is really messed up… I'm sorry

[Disclaimer] I do not own Demon Diary, despite the many times that Raenef has appeared tied to bed with silk ribbons… I do not own him, he owns me…

Go Fish

Raenef sat, puzzled, looking at his hand. A two of hearts. Then, the five of spades. It was a simple game, though with Eclipse likely holding the two of club he needed, he didn't think he could win. It was the older demon's turn, and there were no more spare cards in the pile. 

'Do you honestly think you can beat me?' Eclipse asked smugly. 

'No but… I can do this!' Raenef jumped out of his seat and deeply kissed Eclipse, who fell back in his seat. 

'Mmm… Raenef-' was all that Eclipse could get out with Raenef suddenly straddling him. 

'Lucky this chair is big aren't we?' Raenef remarked as he tugged on the tie of Eclipse's robe. 'I know you have practically nothing under this today.'

'Raenef!' Eclipse felt himself grow a most bright shade of red, one that usually come right before a heart attack.

'Shh… if you win… you'll get a reward…'

'Wha- oh… the game.' Eclipse looked at his cards, he had somehow managed to hold on to them the whole time. 'Two's. All of them.'

'Oh no Eclipse, you've stolen my heart….' Raenef said, licking his lips as he handed over the card. 'Well then… here is your prize, as promised…' Raenef finished undoing the robe, and slipped the offending article off Eclipse's body. He had been right, there hadn't been anything under the robe… he decided not to even ask why…

Raenef started by trailing kisses down from Eclipse's neck to one of his nipples. He sucked on into his mouth, circling the other one with his finger. Sliding further down Eclipse's body, he began to take his hard member into his mouth, but then stopped and got up, with a sly smile towards Eclipse.

'Wouldn't want to get dirty would I?' Raenef said, as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. 

'T… tease…' Was all a gasping Eclipse could manage from his current state. 

When at last Raenef finished undressing, he came back to Eclipse. Though this time, he kneeled down on the floor. Taking Eclipse's swollen sex into is mouth bit by bit, as much as he could fit. Then he began pumping it gradually faster.   


Eclipse grabbed the arms on the chair, and used all his powers to keep from moaning out in pleasure. Finally, as if they had a mind of their own, his hips began bucking, until he finally came deep in Raenef's throat. Raenef withdrew from Eclipse, and moved up to sit in his lap again. 

'So… should we be getting back to lessons then? Master Raenef?' 

'Do you honestly you can teach a lesson after that card game?'

'Possibly…' Raenef did have a point… he would be even more distracted now then ever.

'Should we play again?' Raenef suggested.

'Master Raenef!'

'Or I could just have my way with you now…. '

'Now. Now is good.'

'The bedrooms?'

'Yours or mine?'

'Yours.'

'Alright then. G-'

'Wait. Don't you think we should clean up here?' Eclipse surveyed the room. The cards were all over the table and the floor too… among other things. But then… now that the knight and the cleric were gone… no one would care. He would clean it up later…

'No, it's fine Rae. Let's go.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' Eclipse pictured his bedroom. 'Go.'

The two demons landed in the same position, on Eclipse's bed.

'So where were we?'

'I believe you were about to have your way with me, Raenef.'

The next morning, Eclipse woke up surrounded my garnet bed sheets and Raenef. It felt like a dream. He felt the need to pinch himself to make sure it was real, that he actually was where he was. But then, there was the tell tale soreness between his legs that told of everything that had happened the previous night.

He looked at Raenef, who slept peacefully beside him. The demon lord gave off an innocent illusion. _Hah. Innocent. _Eclipse though to himself. _If anyone had seen him after a game of cards, they would know exactly how innocent he really was._

END

Review please! Do it for the demons!


End file.
